The invention relates to, for example, a solid-state imaging device typified by the Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor and its manufacturing technique.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 4-167469 discloses a technique for introducing fluorine to the whole polycrystalline silicon film (polysilicon film) formed on a semiconductor substrate.